User talk:John Marrs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmpyrealInvective page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 20:45, November 14, 2019 (UTC) No Worries! No problem! We've had to create rules like that due to people spamming boards asking for ideas and clogging up the RA feed. I'd just take a look through the rules on the Discussion board and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Asking for Ideas A few issues led to us removing and making rules about blogs, comments, posts asking for ideas actually. First and foremost, it was something that was frequently posted by multiple users and resulted in dozens of blogs weekly asking for story ideas that clogged up the feed. Another issue can arise from the ideas themselves. Say you ask for an idea and someone gives you something to write about. You then manage to work out a story and then suddenly the original person who shared their idea wants to be cited as a co-author, inspiration, etc. This caused drama in the past. There's another scenario that maybe someone tangental to the conversation sees the post and uses it for their own story without any citation at all, trying to pass off someone's idea as their own. As you can see, it can result in a lot of drama. Finally, it's more a practical thing. This wiki has a large number of authors. Any idea they have that is viable is very likely going to be put into their own writing. Typically the ideas that are getting shared are ones that the person sharing doesn't really think is something worth spending time on and can result in a story that adheres to a lot of overused tropes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:25, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :Would you mind providing a URL to the page in question so I can check it out? The Community page is a disparate group of pages (some of which are locked as they're for site announcements and other things). Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:09, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Story Review I'm sorry, but you need to approve/give permission to access the link otherwise I'm unable to view it. My accessing account is the same as my handle on this site. You can do that or provide a pastebin link which doesn't require those extra hurdles. Until then, I can't read/review the story in question. In the meantime, here's a guide on NSFW stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:04, January 10, 2020 (UTC) :https://pastebin.com/ It's a text sharing site. You copy/paste the story into the page and submit it (click "Create net paste" and then copy the URL and send it to me on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:14, January 10, 2020 (UTC) ::You can send an email to my gmail account under the same handle as my name on this site. That being said, it's going to take multiple days for me to get back to you given my curriculum and program as the window of time I had to spend on reading/reviewing has passed and exams are starting up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:19, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Additionally I spotted a number of possible issues present in your story so I would suggest using the writer's workshop once you have a complete version. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:15, January 14, 2020 (UTC) I have a couple of questions for you. Are you against furries? Do you ever roleplay? Just was curious because I am a furry and I rp. @IShipLuluXLazari A Piece of Advice Please read our guidelines on editing as your latest edits have been undone for making stylistic changes (like altering wording and adding photos) without the authors' permission. Failure to do so will result in an official warning/temporary ban as it's in violation of our site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, January 21, 2020 (UTC) I don't think I should be saying this, but.....she is really cute... That last message was from me IShipLuluXLazari Don't show her what I look like, but I gues you can tell her that I think she's really pretty ^//w\\^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:12, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :Those are allowed (as per the rules linked above), but it is a matter of discretion and number. If you're posting a meme every hour that has no relation to creepypasta, you're far more likely to be warned/given a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:40, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Marked for Review You can correct grammatical issues in any story, but it's generally a good idea to make sure the changes you are making are correct otherwise they're likely to be reverted. Also, try to avoid changing anything that is a stylistic choice (wording, phrases, etc.) on the author's part. Thanks for checking! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:53, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Re: Question I don't follow, are you asking how you post a story? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:32, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :You click on the page icon in the right corner of the screen. Then you enter the title of your story (in proper title case). Finally you paste the completed story into the box and click publish. It's also recommended to preview the \story before submitting it to make sure it looks like you want. :All that being said, I would strongly suggest reviewing our quality standards and using our writer's workshop for feedback first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I'm sorry it took so long to reply to you! I have been busy with school work and testing. I'm fine so far besides findin out my mom's friend's son got shot yesterday a couple minutes before my mom picked me uo from after school Orchestra practice.....anywayyysss....I'm fine. IShipLuluXLazari (Feburary 7, 2020) 2:19 p.m. It's alright...shit happens you know? It's ok. I understand the tone.... He was on the news. They are saying he died a hero. This is him....his name is Samuel Reynolds.....he died a hero because he was shot for trying help a kid from being bullied. They next day, the 15 year old who was bullying the kid, came out and shot Samuel at his apartment complex. Re: Discussions That account was banned last night. If you mean to say there is another account besides the two that were banned, please provide a name/link as I am currently looking over posts and am only seeing the two that were banned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:17, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :That account was banned last night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) ::He created a new account and then that one was banned after his initial ban. Staff has been informed of the issue. If you see a new account (I.e not the two listed], please let us know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:29, February 13, 2020 (UTC) It's a lesbian anime....also known as yuri anime.... RE: Wiki Queston Hi John, I noticed your question to Empy about creating your own Wiki. There's actually quite a few guides available through Fandom to assist with that. You can check here first though to get started. Another method is checking out existing wikis. Study how they're formatted to get an idea of how you want yours to be. It can be a tedious and time-consuming but the mold is completely in your hands to design as you will! Hope this helps! Vngel W (talk) 18:31, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :Take a look here. : Vngel W (talk) 18:38, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::As I didn't play any role in the foundation of this wiki, I can't really weigh in with too much certainty. Looking over the notes Vngel posted however, they do look very helpful. I would go to the Community Wiki if you have any questions as the staff there is more trained/faamiliar with setting up a wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:46, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Not really. There's no...er......hentai scenes. There is some lewd stuff, but it doesn't show them doing it....